Out Comes the Sun
by TrappedInTheAttic
Summary: Kira! His mind screamed as he ran into the woods. Where are you? XxXxXxXx Kira sat, a figure of grace among the twisted tree trunks around her. Remember. She told herself. Remember.
1. Prolouge Out Comes the Sun

Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket, or its characters. I simply barrow them for this story. _**However. **_I do own the ideas surrounding the Phoenix, The Character of Kira, and her dog Mibi. So, yes, let the story begin .'

"Tohru, have you ever been told about Akito…?" Tohru looked at Shigure, confused, but it was Kyo who answered. "Of course she has, I mean she's met the man, hasn't she?" He said grumpily. 

Shirgure shook is head. "No, I mean why he's so upset. We've always been told it was his sickness from the zodiac, but sometimes I wonder if maybe it's because of his sister." Torhu looked like she had been struck by lightning. "Akito-san had a sister? What happened to her?" Kyo looked interested. 

"Well, Kyo knew the girl when he was younger, but very few knew who she was or why she was allowed on the Sohma property and given such a freedom… Kyo, do you remember Kira?" Kyo looked taken aback and Shirugane smirked. "It seems that you hadn't been let in on the secret! But yes, she was his younger sister by a year and a half. And she was also born the phoenix." Kyo looked shocked, Shigure a little sad, and Tohru a little lost. "Phoenix?" She asked.

Shigure nodded. "She was the one with the ability to traverse time, space and reality, the one born to a random person, Sohma or not, every 1 thousand years. We were so lucky when she was born a Sohma. So happy...that was until she disappeared." Her he stopped and a vain appeared on Kyo's forehead. "Stop pausing for dramatic affect!" he yelled. "It's just makin' me angry." Shigure cleared his throat. "Well, yes, back to the theory. You see, Akito was extremely protective of his sister, and its part of why he doesn't like people. They seemed to hog her from him. But they did spend time together, and Akito was the one she ran to when she fell and scratched up her knee. Kira looked up to her older brother, and Kira was the only person Akito loved without reason."

Kyo looked at Shigure seriously. "If he loved her so much, why couldn't he bring her back, why?!" Kyo was angry. Kira had been his only friend when he was younger, and she disappeared only 3 months after they had started to be such good friends.

Shigure sighed, waving his fan in his face. "Something…. Happened. She became angry with her brother, whose overprotective nature had forbidden her to visit the cat after the death of your mother, Kyo." Kyo looked outraged. Tohru's mind was racing. Why would Akito upset someone he loved so much? Shigure resumed his story. "At age five she had locked her self in her room, not speaking to anyone. Akito was seriously considering sending for you to get her to talk, but that when they realized it. They had heard her in her room for 3 years. She would leave occasionally, coming to ask favors and questions from Hatori, Aaya, and me. And when she was home there was always a constant sound of a pen, or music, or something to let them know she was there. They were always bringing food to the door and coming back in an hour to find the plate empty. But then the noises had stopped. The door was unlocked, and there was a note on her desk. She had thought she had learned to control her powers, but, not really knowing how to use them, sent herself where no one could find her. She had gone outside this dimension." 

The face of Tohru was sad, and tears misted her eyes. "Can she come back? To be only 8 and all alone… I feel so bad for Kira-san!!" Kyo looked angry, sad, and confused. "You knew, you knew and no one had thought to tell me? Does that damn rat know? Did everyone know but me?" Shigure smiled mischievously. "Now, now, I've already said few knew of her true nature, did I not?" Kyo stood up. "That's not the point you dumb dog!!" He ran from the house. How could Kira leave him? Why? 

_**Kira!!**_ His mind screamed as he ran into the woods. _**Where are you?**_

Kira sat, a figure of grace among the twisted tree trunks around her. Here she meditated, trying to gain any memory of the place of her origin. Her home, her life, and her _world_ from before she came to this place. A dog was sniffing around, and came to sit in her lap. _Mibi _the dog opened its eyes, but refused to move from its mistress's lap. The girl sighed, but returned her focus to her meditation. Her mind was calm as she focused on relaxing her spirit. _At rest. Not a ripple, not a trace…_ _Remember. _She told herself. _Remember. _ She sat, losing track of time, her mind a lake with no breeze. But then… A ripple formed, quickly tuning into a wave. Sound broke into the barrier of her mind. _**Kira!! **_ A voice seemed to shout. _**Where are you? **_Her eyes snapped open, and quickly closed again as a sea of memories enveloped her. Her powers took control, and she was lost to herself. 

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Ummm…. Yea. Next chapter is do out on Monday. No, I'm not lying. Its just I've already typed most of it; it just needs to be edited… so, yea. Um, Review; leave helpful comments, what ever. See you Monday, later . /'


	2. Chapter 1 Hospitals are Dreary

Kira's eyes flickered open

Kira's eyes flickered open. Everything was blurred. People were walking by in business suits and holding brief cases. Her head throbbed as she tried to turn it to her left. Her eyed widened. A horn blared as she squeezed her golden eyes shut against the bright car lights of the oncoming taxicab. She waited for the impact, but it never came as she drifted back into unconsciousness.

Her eyes flickered open yet again. She saw the people lift into the ambulance as of she were looking on as a bird. The sirens sounded distant but she knew them to be almost above her head. Her vision swarmed as she faded even further into nonexistence.

The lights were bright this time, causing her to shut her eyes. She opened them slowly, glad that this time at least she was able to see with out the table moving around. A nurse walked in. Her eyes widening she quickly turned back around. "She heard the nurse request the doctor to room 308-b immediately. What felt like hours but was truly only moments later she saw the doctor enter the room. He looked at the monitor next to her bed and made some notes on his clipboard. Kira's vision was swarming again. "Where's Hatori-chan?" she whispered weakly to the doctor. The doctor turned and smiled gently at her. "Your older brother?" he asked her in a quiet tone." She blinked trying to make the buzzing to leave her ears. "Hatori Sohma… Hatori-chan." She said before again fading away into a black nothingness.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Kyo had calmed down and now sat amongst the trees. His heart was still racing in anger but he could now think rationally. So had Kira had left… Hadn't she realized how upset he would be? He had to think the answer to this question was yes, so why would she willingly leave him… Unless. No. She wouldn't believe Akito. She wouldn't believe he was a danger to her. She was the one who save the black widow because she believed that even if it had the killing power on a demon, its existence would still do the world some good. So the question was Why. He stood up and started back to the house. No matter how much it would bother him, he would have to ask the three people Kira had went to see the most during those three years. Shigure would be first, and Aaya next at his shop. Last and the most difficult would be Hatori. He really hoped he could get answers from the other two. He didn't want to go near the Sohma residence.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

The next time Kira came to she was still in the hospital. Everything was stationary, and the humming was gone. She summoned the will power to sit her self up in the regulation white bed. Voices drifted in through the cracked door. "Of course you'll be able to see her, and in a few days she should be oriented enough to head home." Came the doctors voice.

"No, her brother requests her immediate presence back at the estate." Said a familiar yet long forgotten voice.

She imagined the doctor shaking his head sadly. "Unless you have a doctor willing to watch her 24/7, that's almost impossible to clear."

The other voice. "That's easily arranged." He said. "I as her family doctor will be willing to watch over her."

"Then come this way. You'll need to fill out these papers before we can release her to you." She heard their footsteps drift away and closed her eyes. Hatori-chan…That's whose voice it had been.

She drifted into a sleep filled of old memories.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

The next chapter is mainly memories. I'm not sure when it will be out. Scholl permitting, it should be out this Friday. School not permitting, next Monday.


	3. Chapter 2 Memories

Disclaimer: No I don't own Faruba.( I do wish it though.) I only own Kira

To Captain Rika: Suspense…I like suspense. It keeps you reading though, right? Hmm. Maybe I should right a mystery novel….

To OnTheHour.EveryHour: Intense is good word. I like intensity and randomness, and a lot of other things in a story.

Ren walked forward, holding her hand out to her youngest daughter. "Come on, Kira, don't be shy, we're just going to see Akito." Kira, barely three, suddenly ran forward and grabbed onto her mother's skirt. She looked up, a bright smile playing on her face. Akito, her older and only sibling, was one of her only friends in the Sohma household. As a second thought, she turned and ran back to her dresser. As she shuffled her little hands through the bottom drawer her mother became irritated. "Come on Kira, Being late is not an option." She said in an annoyed tone. Kira grabbed a small stone, and then ran to join her mother. As they traversed the hallways Kira looked at the stone in her hands. So perfectly round… like a marble, but of a white stone. She turned it over in her hands. Suddenly she bumped into the back of her mother. Looking a little befuddled, she peered around from behind her mother's skirt.

Akito was walking forward, almost six, but with all of the importance of a person 4 times his age. Akito seemed to ignore Ren. "Come on Kira." He said holding out his hand. "Let's leave mother and go have some fun!" Ren frowned slightly. "Now Aki-" She was cut off as Akito turned to glare coldly at his mother. "I said, we, not us mother." He said. Ren looked at Akito with disdain but said nothing. Kira willingly took Akito's hand as he offered it again. They walked off toward Akito's room. Kira smiled up at Akito. Akito, to the shocked eyes of a watching maid, smiled back.

As they stopped at his room's door, Kira handed the stone to Akito. "Here." She said, still smiling. "I thought it was pretty, so I wanted to give it to you." Akito said nothing but simply smiled as a maid opened his door. He patted Kira's head gently. "Go back to Mother." He said. Kira looked confused. "I need to rest, so go back to Mother." Kira shrugged indifferently and smiled widely. She turned and started to go towards their mother. As the door to his room was shut he made his way to the window to watch his sister. She looked around and then sat, looking defeated. The little six-year-old Akito laughed gently. "Kureno," He said. A boy about 4 years older than Akito stepped forward. "Go show Kira the way back to her rooms, please." The boy nodded, and headed out aside entrance.

Kira was now five. Her pigtails flying in the wind, she ran toward the tree with a force only known by five year olds. She jumped, grabbing on to a branch and pulling her self up. Her face had a bit of dirt, and her knees a little scuffed up. She smiled at the girl and boy below her. "Now it's your turn, Kagura!" She said happily to the girl. "Aww… why can't Hatsuharu go first?" She asked. Kira shrugged. "Whoever it is, someone needs to com up here." She said, smiling playfully. No one moved. "Chickens." Kira said. Shigure seemed to walk forward from nowhere. "No, that'd be Kureno." He said smiling. "Now come. Out of the tree, Kira, you know better than that. _He_ is scared for your safety."

Kira stuck her tongue out at Shigure, but jumped down from the tree. "Fun killer." She said, crossing her arms. Shigure ruffled the girl's hair, and then picked her up and put her on his shoulder. She laughed in glee. He turned to the other two children. "Kagura, Hatsuharu, both of your parents request that you come home and get ready for supper." He said. Hatsuharu nodded, and Kagura gasped as she realized how late it had become. Both of them made their way of to their house. Shigure started walking towards Akito's rooms. Kira covered his eyes with her small hands. Shigure stopped, laughing. At 12 he was tall for his age, so he sat down to let Kira clamber off his shoulders. "Shigure-nii, am I eating with Akito to night?" Shigure nodded at the young girl who looked up to him like an older brother. She smiled. "Good." Shigure smiled and grabbed her hand. "But first we need to get you cleaned up." Kira shrugged. "Okay." She said.

Kira walked around. It was two months after her last dinner with Akito. All of her friends were at school today, where as the teacher that home schooled her had give her the day off. She frowned. What to do, what to do. She sighed and headed for the wall. She liked to patrol it, looking for a way out. Of course, she never found one, but it was still fun to do. She walked halfway around, reaching the front gate. Some one was there, about to press the button to speak with the guardsmen. "Shishou!" She said, running up to the fence. Hold on, I'll let you in!" she smiled and ran to press a button that opened the gate to let cars in. They opened outwards and Shishou made his way, so as not to get hit. She smiled as he entered the main household. This is when she noticed someone with him.

"Who's that?" She asked. Shishou smiled. "This is Kyo. I teach him at the dojo." Kira smiled brightly at the child that was about her age. "Konichiwa!" She said, bowing. She turned back to Shishou. "So, why are you here?" She asked, walking backwards so she could see the person she was talking to. "I'm talking with Akito-san, today." Kira nodded. The trio made their way to Akito's rooms, Kira asking Shishou questions the whole time. When they reached the rooms Shishou asked Kyo to wait outside as he was led in. Kyo sat down outside the door. Kira was about to walk away when she thought of something. She turned to five-year-old Kyo. "Hey…. You wanna' play?" She asked.

"TAG!" Kira screamed, barely three months after she had met Kyo, "You're it!" She ran from a confused looking Kyo. She saw him orient himself as he run after her. Kyo tagged her and started to run off, Kira followed, but stopped as she saw Hatsuharu, obviously just returning from school, and ran up to him "Tag!" She said tapping him gently on the arm; soon, with the return of Kagura and Momiji, they had a full-fledged game of tag underway. Within the next hour they were all under a large sakura tree, resting and panting in the shade. Shigure and Shishou walked up. Shishou beckoned to Kyo, who waved goodbye and went to join him as they headed to the front gate. Shigure nodded, as if acknowledging something, and walked up with a smile on his face. "Akito would like to see you." Kira nodded, actually smiling at the prospect, something that confused Hatsuharu, Momiji, and Kagura. As Shigure walked away with an almost six-year-old Kira, the other three all went to return home and get cleaned up. Akito was waiting outside as they approached. He looked angry, an expression Kira hadn't seen on him in ages. She stopped, a delicate frown formed on her face. Akito stared at her coldly. "You are not to play with Kyo anymore. He is a menace, The Cat in every aspect. Never associate with him again." Akito turned to go. But this five year old had been prepared for this. "You can't make me." She said calmly and determinedly.

Akito turned to look at his younger sister. "Oh, Really?" He said coldly.

Kira nodded, " You may be 'God', but I'm not a member of the zodiac. I have no obligation to do as you say." She smiled. "So here it goes. If you take Kyo away, I will speak to no one but Ayame-nii, Shigure-nii, Hatori-nii, and Kyo-sama ever again." Akito had a look of outrage on his face, and walked forward, slapping the five year old across the face. But before he could say anything, Kira's anger had made her change form into the phoenix, and soared away, doing something she had only dreamed of… She flew out of the inner Sohma Compound.

She spent three hours at a park. She had landed in a tree, changing back to normal s she landed. She was flushed as she slid down, scraping up her hands in the process. The spot on her cheek had already started to bruise, but that didn't bother her. Eventually she headed home, locking her self in her room.

For three years she did this speaking only to Ayame, Hatori and Shigure, asking questions about the Phoenix. Eventually she had made the jump in time.

She remembered being in a forest at 8 years old. Not knowing her name, but knowing about her abilities. About remembering that she jumped to learn to break the Curse, but knowing why she wanted to. She was so scared, having only bits and pieces to go off of, but not the whole story.

……………………XZXZXXZXXZXZZXZX………………………….

Kira awoke in a doctor's office. She guessed it was Hatori-nii's, "Hatori-nii?!" She called out. Her voice was weak, tired, and almost non-existent. She heard a movement in an outer room, and heard a voice. After a few minutes she heard the door open. Akito walked in, with Hatori behind him. "Welcome home, Kira." Said Akito.

Kira looked on at Akito, cool and calm. "So who has heard of the phoenix's return?" She asked, refusing to cower under his cold stare. Akito sighed. "No one but mother, Hatori and I dear sister. And I believe it will stay that way until your leg is healed." He said. In other words she would be kept secret. She sighed. "You know. You can't control me. If my leg wasn't broken, I could up and walk away. Go to Ayame's, or Shigure's house. I'm sure they would give me a warmer reception than you have." Akito looked… _hurt?_ No. Kira shook her head. While watching her memories she had come to realize that Akito wasn't the nice older sibling she had always thought him to be. "Besides, _Sister_," She used this would and saw Akito anger. She had renounced her femininity in order to keep the Sohma's from being a laughing stalk. A woman leading such a large family? Never! Or so she had always figured. She continued on. "You know 'A bird can't be caged forever. Eventually death will release it from those cold steel bars.'"

Hmmmm… Next chapter…. I don't know…. Friday? If not, I'll have two or three in two weeks.( spring break, no internet. .) God I hate Akito. Slapping Kira like that. Die Akito, die…


	4. Chapter 3 Chapter 3

So, yeah

So, yeah. Disclaimer. I don't own Faruba. Don't shoot me.

Captain Rika: You know what I just realized? Kira is Rika, but with the letters in a different arrangement…

Also on a side note, this is based after the anime. But with a catch. This has spoiler for those who don't read the manga, such as the fact that Akito is a girl.

And so Kira spent the next 6 weeks locked up and recuperating. In such a short space she learned almost 8 years of knowledge. She revealed to no one why she had used her powers and where she had went with them. After the first week many people had stopped asking her. She had once heard Momiji out in Hatori's office, and had thought about drawing his attention to her. She had then realized that though it would have been her fault, Momiji would be the one to take on Akito's anger, and kept her mouth shut.

She talked very little, and refused to speak to Akito in the least bit. Her mother had come once. Kira realized that Ren must of lost her sanity sometime during Kira's absence. Hatori was the only person who could gain more that two words from her, but she never said anything about her endeavor, and mostly asked questions. During her third week she had asked about Kyo, only to be told that Akito had told Hatori not to speak of him to her. But after excessive begging did she get him to tell her what she had hoped to hear. He told her Kyo had moved out of the main compound. She had sighed in relief to hear this. She was then told that he had moved in with Shigure, Yuki, and a girl named Torhu Honda a little less than a year ago. Shigure was surprised that she hadn't become disgruntled about him living with the Rat, but she had only said: "Maybe my job wont be so hard after all."

While Kira was getting better, Kyo was doing some investigations. He had talked to Shigure, almost to no avail. Shigure had only told Kyo two things about what Kira had done those three years. "She would come to the library almost once a week, pouring over old family tomes… She came to me only for clarifications to concepts she couldn't quite understand. Sometimes she would ask about the phoenix. It was the same question. 'How does the phoenix use its powers?' and I always had the same answer. 'I don't know, I'm a dog.'" Ayame had said much the same thing, but had also added she would ask if he knew why the cat and rat hated each other. Ayame had told her of the rat's trickery, and she would accept the answer, but then re-ask the question the next time she spoke to him, as if the answer he gave had satisfied her, but she had found fault with it by the next day. He would of course give the game answer, and again she would accept it.

The only person he had left was Hatori. Maybe he could get Momiji to deliver a message, but he knew he would not be able to see Hatori unless the doctor came out to Shigure's house. He let out a frustrated sigh. That was the only way he could think to reach Hatori so it would have to work.

He stood up from the roof and jumped down, walking in through a back door. It was noon, and Kisa, Momiji, Hiro and Torhu were all sitting on the couch, watching Mogeta. Just as it ended Shigure walked out of his study. Kyo sat down on a chair. Hey, Momiji, I've got a favor to ask. See if Hatori will come out here sometime so I can talk to him." Momiji looked puzzled, but shrugged it off. "Okay, but I don't know if it'll work. Hatori's been busy with some patient for the last 4 weeks. I mean, no ones seen her, but we all know she's there…" Hiro joined the Conversation. "Every time she's brought up in Akito's presence, he tells them it's none of their business. When Ren hears about it she seems indifferent, and Hatori neither discourages her presence, nor explains it. Those three are the only ones who have been to see her. No one but them knows who she is." Shigure looked up from the paper he was looking at, interested. He had heard nothing of this unknown visitor in the Sohma compound. Kisa nodded at Hiro's statement. "Yeah," She added, "a few are starting to speculate that this is Akito's Wife!" Shigure almost choked on his drink. Kyo didn't notice, and the others let it slide. Kyo turned to Momiji. "So will you ask him?" Momiji nodded. Kyo, having gotten his answer went up to his room to think.

XxXxxXXxxXXxxxXXXxxxxXXXXxxxxxXXXXX

Momiji had gone home earlier than Kisa and Hiro because he didn't want to forget about asking Hatori. Smiling he approached the doctors door. He heard a door shut and foot steps as Hatori approached the door. Momiji smiled widely. Hatori gestured for Momiji to come inside. Still smiling Momiji took a seat on a couch. "Hatori I have a question for you from Kyo. He wants to know if you'll come out Shigure's house to speak to him." Hatori pondered over that. "Yes, I've been meaning to speak to Shigure anyways." Momiji nodded and went to leave.

Later on after Momiji had come, Akito came to see Kira. "Sit up." He'd demanded as he entered her small room in the back. She remained laying down, not even acknowledging hi presence. She stared at the ceiling as if it held her bewitched. "Sit. up!" He said with a little more force. She turned her head lazily to look at him blankly. She then resumed looking at the ceiling. He leg had long healed. The fact that she was a phoenix had sped up the process by almost two weeks; yet here she was, trapped by a cast that she shouldn't have to be wearing. All because he wanted to protect her. Yeah. Right. Eventually she did sit up. "Take this thing off of me." She said angrily, pointing at the cast. Akito nodded. "Tomorrow. You'll need to start school. That would only be a hindrance." Kira looked back at the ceiling, blowing a strand of dark red hair from her face. "Fine, but I choose the school." Akito thought about it. "Fine." There were 6 schools for her age group here. There was a slim chance of her choosing the one Kyo was in.

Okay. Next one next Monday-ish. People who review get a virtual cookie and Sweeny Todd on DVD. (Okay, no Sweeny Todd, but yes, you do get a virtual cookie. **.**)

Added- I lied. I don't know when the next one will be out. Unfortunately, my mother just passed away today on April 3(she was 38). That's a lot to put on a 15 year olds shoulder. My sis who is in California, had to find out over the phone. But, umm, if Kira seems depressed in the next chapter, I'm sorry.


	5. Chapter4 BoredomTorture

Disclaimer Disclaimer. : No I don't own Fruitsbasket Sorry. .\

Kira smiled happily; a shocking change from her usually glum mood. By being cunning and underhanded she had figured out exactly what school Kyo and Yuki were attending. Okay, that was a lie. All she did was ask Hatori to use his laptop to play games with and looked it up on the Internet. But the good thing was she knew which school they were attending. Her smile lessened as she thought about Yuki. They hadn't talked much, but she knew her brother had always "favored" him. She shuddered. How long had he been forced to endure her brother's cruel torture before he had managed to move in with Shigure-Nii? Speaking with Shigure-nii… She stood up. The cast had been removed, but she had been locked in the house since Hatori had left to see the dog. She stretched, feeling like a five year old, and went back to reflecting upon Yuki.

He had always been a little quiet in her opinion, and honestly she had very little love for his mother. She thought back to the only time she had ever really gotten him to talk. She had broken her promise of speaking to only certain people when she had found him wondering. She was curious. She had always seen this little 6 year old leave her brothers rooms, always upset and sometimes with a bruise forming. She had followed him once, after she had seen him leaving, looking in pain. He had walked out of sight behind a building, then sat and beat his small fists on the ground, tears of anger falling from his eyes. She had pulled her hat a little lower over her eyes and walked forward cautiously. She changed her voice slightly, and took a chance by sitting next to him. "Tell me what's wrong." She said, setting a hand on his shoulder. He didn't look up, but instead pulled his knees close and buried his face in his folded arms. "I hate him." came his muffled reply. Kira nodded as Yuki continued. "You would think a god would be nice and kind, but he…." Yuki searched his vocabulary. "He abuses you?" Said Kira. The boy nodded. Kira started to speak. "He's a wicked man, with no room for kindness in his heart. I used to think of him as my hero, because he was always so kind to me. But then one day, a literal slap in the face made me realize just how bad of a person he was. But I do hate the way he treats you all. I'm not a member of the zodiac, but I do know of his sway over you. I wish he wouldn't abuse the privilege." Little Kira sighed. Yuki wiped his face and looked over at whom he was talking to. Kira had unconsciously adjusted her cap back to normal and Yuki's eyes widened as he saw whom he was talking to. Kira smiled and stood. She put a finger over her mouth, as in silence and winked. She was around the building in a moment, and walking happily to her room. The Kira that was sitting in Hatori's spare bedroom sighed, and walked over to the window. The blinds were closed as always, but gently she pulled them aside. There was a wall. That's all. She let the blinds fall back in place angrily. Of course they wouldn't let it face toward where she could see anyone and have anyone see her. She plopped back down on the bed. But maybe… She walked over to the window, and searched for a way to open it. She found the latch, and pulled on it as hard as she could, and with a satisfying _pop! _The window slowly swung open. She looked down the small 2-foot space between the wall of the building and the wall of the compound. She smiled and went to crawl out the window. The wall was higher than she thought, but a tree almost 8 feet away offered hope. Without a warning she jumped up and pulled herself up the branch. She would stand out a little in her traditional kimono, so, resolving not to do so she made her way to a clothing store with the fifty bucks she had found on top of Hatori's fridge. She was out in minutes. Unlike most girls she didn't necessarily like shopping. She walked into a convenient store and went about changing into her orange tank top and her purple hoodie, which she left unzipped. Her jeans had a faded look, which kind of annoyed her. But it was better than the kimono she now carried in shopping bag. Now that she was free, she realized she had nowhere to go. When she had disappeared all those years ago, the only person whose house she had visited outside of the main branch was Shigure's. _Oh great, I'm free with nothing to do_. Defiantly, she made her way back into her room in Hatori's house. Upon arrival she changed back into her kimono and shoved her new clothes under the bed. _What to do. What. To. Do…_


	6. Chapter 5

Disclaimer

**Disclaimer. : No I don't own Fruitsbasket Sorry. .\**

Kira held a strait face as she curtsied to the full body mirror before her.

Earlier that day Kureno had come to escort her to the main house, and eventually to her new room there. It was her old room, from when she was younger, but it had been remodeled. The walls were a dark blue, with a perfect replication of the star filled sky stretching its way over her walls. The bed was a queen sized canopy bed; something she felt was overdramatic but fitting. Its bedspread was a depiction of the planets, but with the pillowcases showing how scientists hypothesized every planet's moons to look. She shook her head, realizing that this had been Hatori's doing. After all, he was the only one that had seen her obsessing over the books he had on planets and stars.

She pulled apart the canopy over her bed and saw her new school uniform.

Which brought her to her current predicament of curtsying. She had put it on immediately, and walked over to the mirror. Where she curtsied with a strait face. Suddenly she fell flat on her bottom, laughing uncontrollably. The skirt was shorted then anything she had ever worn, and she realized also why it had made her laugh. It was based to look like a sailor suit! She stood up and did a Sailor Scout pose; again she busted into an uncontrollable fit of laughter. There was a knock at her door, and through her laughter she managed a "Come in!"

In walked Kureno, the Rooster. She slowly stopped laughing, and twirled for the Rooster. "I look ridiculous, don't I?" She said, curtsying to him. She almost tripped but he caught her quickly. "Only a little." he responded. She nodded, accepting the answer. "Can't I wear the boys pants…? I hate this, and all, mini skirt! The Principle must be a major pervert or something."

Kureno nodded. "Well." He said. "I was sent to get you and drive you to school."

Kira nodded. "Okay. Are my bags already in the car?" Kureno nodded and let her out to the gates.

Parked outside was a very nice sports car, something a normal person wouldn't be caught dead driving up to school in. "Um…" Said Kira. "Can you drop me off about a block away?" Kureno nodded and opened the passenger's door. Kira sat down and Kureno walked over to the other side. He sat down. "Akito is very disappointed with your school choice." He stated as he started the car. "I know!" Said Kira, happily looking out the window. For a fifteen year old she sure did act like she was five. "So you knew?" asked Kureno. Kira nodded, "Yep, I had been told he had been living with Yuki, and knowing that, I searched the mouse's name on the Internet." She turned to Kureno. "He seems to be quite the leader." She added as an afterthought. Kureno didn't say anything.

As requested, Kira was drooped off just out of sight from the school. She smiled, grabbing her schoolbag. "Thank-you Kureno-san for giving me a ride to school today." She shut the door and watched as the Rooster drove off.

She walked towards the school slowly; she had 25 minutes to cover a space that would normally take almost 10 minutes to traverse. She made it with five minutes until the bell would ring, and saw a large group of students just milling around and chatting. She tapped a teacher on the shoulder. He turned around and looked at her. "Hi." she said, bowing in apology. She smiled happily. "My Name is Kira Sohma, and I'm a new student. Would you be kind enough to show me how to get to the office?" The teacher nodded, and without a word led her through the throng of students and into the school.

The reached the office as the bell rang. The teacher excused himself, sating he had a class to teach. Kira nodded and entered the room alone. For a main office, it was pretty small. There was only room for a very official looking couch and a secretary behind her desk. Kira walked forward, as confident as a piece of metal in a rainstorm. The woman looked up, with a face that said, _Mess with me, I'll mess with your grades._ Kira cleared her throat. "Excuse me ma'am, but I'm a new student. I was told to come by and pick up my schedule. The woman nodded dully. "Name?" She asked. "Kira Sohma." Kira said uncertainly. What if Kureno had accidentally taken her to the wrong school? But no, the woman was nodding, handing Kira a piece of Carbon copied paper and a school map. Kira bowed her head. "Thank-you." She said as she reentered the Hallway. It was deserted. Everyone was in class. She pulled out her map. This was going to be a _very_ long day.

Yes…. Kira will have one of those teachers that goes "Class, we have a new student. Please listen as she introduces her self." I know, a little annoying, but still good fun. OH!! And would you P-L-E-A-S-E Review? I will love you forever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever. (Thank Microsoft for the copy and paste!!)


	7. Chapter 6

Kira walked into the class, and interrupted the science teacher's lecture. She looked up startled, but not mad. Her hear was long and curly, and with her red hair, wide eyes, and freckles she was obviously not a native.

Kira bowed as was polite.

"Sorry for the interruption." Said the phoenix. "I was told to give you this." The teacher walked over to the girl and lightly took the pink slip from her hand. She inspected it before turning to the class with a large smile.

"Class," started the teacher with and almost non-existent accent. "It seems we have a new student. This is Kira Sohma, who has transferred from-"The teacher stopped and rechecked the paper. "-Home-schooling!" she finished lamely.

Kira had watched for some reaction to her name and she wasn't disappointed. In the back someone looked up. He was barely familiar, and the thing that had tipped her off had been his far way look. A look that said, _I'm paying attention but this is boring because I've already learned it before._ Oddly enough it was one of two Sohma's she didn't want to see quite yet.

The teacher told her to take a seat in the back, and so she sat on the opposite side of the classroom. She was disappointed because she had always loved the window seats, yet glad she was in this corner because it was close to the door and away from him. She knew word would reach Kyo, which she really didn't want to happen quite yet, but since the teacher had told her name to the class, his ears had heard it said.

She sat miserably at her desk, but managed to take notes. She knew the teacher wouldn't expect her to take the test tomorrow, but she didn't want to be plastered as "New" for more than she had to.

The teacher droned on for another twenty minutes before the bell rang. She looked at her schedule and saw that her next class was physical education.

She was the first out the door, but she could feel a pair of eyes following her as she quickly made her way to the locker rooms.

Oh why, oh why did her first class have to be with Yuki?


End file.
